The Suitcase
by FeeBe
Summary: Harry is responsible for creating the most well known suitcase in wizarding history. One shot Trick or Treat Challenge- Potter-15 Postcard Sequel now up- Confused, Newt and His Nan and Counting Down the Hours


The Suitcase

Sadly I am not JK Rowling and the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

Harry Potter and the Magizoologist.

So this is a bit of a personal head-cannon. What if Harry travels back in time and gives Newt his brief case.

Voldemort was dead. Harry knew this for a fact. He had been there after all. He, with a little (or a lot depending on your point of view) of help from his friends had hunted down the horcruxes. Neville had decapitated the snake. The guy with the cue ball for a head and no nose had fallen….to the ground….solemn finality and all that. So he was definitely d..e…a…d, DEAD.

And the world had moved on. Hermione and Ron were dating. After a brief attempt Neville and Luna weren't. Neville had taken up residency at Hogwarts and was conducting research into the cross breeding various voracious plants (quite frankly Harry thought this was an accident waiting to happen and couldn't see the point) under the guidance of Madam Sprout. Yes, everyone had moved on.

Well….

Nearly everyone…

That is to say, everyone except Harry.

Harry and Ginny had tried to rekindle their romance however after another disastrous date (not at Madam Puddifoots), they had realised that their war experiences had led them to drift apart. Ginny wanted a career travelling the world as a famous quidditch player and had already arranged for scouts to attend the up-coming matches at Hogwarts.

And Harry?

Well, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do. After nearly a year on the run, being an auror was no longer a draw card. This led to a very loud argument with Ron (very much like his mother that boy). It had taken a while, but Ron and Hermione had, 'had words' and which lead to a red-faced Ron apologising the next day. He stated, in rather rehearsed words, that Harry most certainly had contributed enough to the wizarding world and should take his time deciding what he wanted to do.

It was an off-handed comment of Hermione that started the ball rolling.

"It's actually kind of scary, you know?" Harry stated.

"What's that?" Ron and Hermione looked at the dark-headed man-child.

"This not having a plan… well not a plan really. I guess it's a purpose. Pretty much ever since I found out about magic, I've had a job to do. You're a Wizard Harry. Your parents were killed by the Dark Wizard and you must defeat him!" Harry mimicked Hagrid's voice with a wince, Hermione looked positively aghast but didn't say anything.

"And now it's over," Harry flipped onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I'm not really sure I know who I am without Voldemort around. I know it's weird." Harry winced not at all sure that he was explaining himself well. As usual Hermione understood and Ron just looked perplexed.

"Well, that's the thing. You can be whoever you want to be now Harry. You could write a book about everything you've done." Ron made a coughing noise that sounded a bit like 'Lockhart' and Hermione winced as she elbowed Ron in the ribs "Shut up you. You could finish Hogwarts if you wanted, you could travel!"

Harry gagged at the thought of writing a book. Returning to Hogwarts would be the most sensible idea, his learning had been rather disrupted. Though he'd heard Percy talking and he knew he could take his Newts at the ministry whenever he wanted. But…..

"Travel," Harry felt the word roll off his tongue, there was the taste of excitement to it. "I've never been anywhere before. I've heard the beach is nice."

"Haven't you ever….." Hermione elbowed Ron again, and he clamped his mouth closed, his face rapidly turned the same colour as his hair.

Something slowly registered with Hermione," But Harry.. the third task! Had you really never been swimming before?"

"You're kidding right? As if my relatives would ever take me anywhere or even bother to teach me how to swim. The third task was all down to the Gillyweed."

"But… you could have drowned!" Harry looked away.

"Right," Hermione was now on a mission. "There are things you need to know if you are going to go gallivanting off on your own and the first thing we're going to do is to teach you how to swim," and she hustled and harangued the boys into their swimwear and down to the pond.

It hadn't taken all that long for Harry to learn to swim and he was honestly pleased (and grateful) to have something to do with his friends. It would have been easy for them to get caught up in their new relationship and for him to end up being the proverbial 'third wheel'.

Late in August the trio was relaxing under the trees in the orchard at the burrow.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm," Hermione was lying with her head in Ron's lap as he leaned up against an apple tree.

"You know your beaded bag?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she kept her eyes closed.

"You know how you suggested I could travel. Well I've decided that, at least for a little while, I am going to do that." Hermione nodded eyes still closed, Harry wondered if she was actually sleep nodding. "I found a book in Flourish and Blotts on various charms for travelling, but it didn't include that undetectable extension charm, and I'd really like to add it to whatever suitcase I get. Do you think you could teach me?" there was a rather hopeful upward inflection at the end of his question that caused Hermione to smile.

"Sure thing Harry," and she reached into the beaded bag which she still carried with her everywhere (maybe not everyone else had moved on after all) and retrieved a thick text. Sitting up she gave Harry a stern look. "Now, technically this is illegal. So don't just be using this spell on everything. There are perfectly reputable dealers who are registered to make trunks and tents etc with this spell on them. Think of it as kind of like a trade mark."

Harry swallowed a smile and dutifully said, "I'll be careful Hermione, but I want to travel in the muggle world a bit and I don't really want to have to try and explain a trunk. Not to mention trying to go out in public at the moment is….." he shruddered. "None of the registered shops will have muggle luggage anyway."

"Mmmm. Right then."

Three hours later Harry finally got it, and in the practicing they had managed to add the charm to another 2 of Hermione's purses, Harry's rucksack and in an unfortunate (possibly fortunate) accident the back pocket of Ron's pants (needless to say Moody had been right you _shouldn't_ stow your wand there!).

All that remained was for Harry to find an appropriate suitcase. After much discussion, the trio decided to go shopping the following day. As Hermione pointed out it was long past the time when Harry should have replaced all of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Sure he had the odd piece (an Appleby Arrows t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Ron had grown out of 2 years previously) that weren't in bad condition, but the majority of his clothes in his brown-haired best friends opinion were only fit to be burnt.

It was bright and sunny as they hit the streets, catching the tube under Hermione's guidance. She kept a firm grip on the back of Ron's shirt, using it to frequently pull him out of the way of oncoming pedestrians and on 7 occasions ('really Ron would you just pay attention') cars and buses ('but Hermione the Knight bus never hits anyone'). Visits to Asda, the Camden markets and Debenhams saw Harry fully outfitted (and wasn't it lucky that his backpack now had the extension charm on it) but still without a suitcase.

"Come on my feet are sore. 'Mione let's just go home, we can apparate from here," Ron looked down at Hermione with big, wide eyes. "You're with me aren't you Harry?" he turned the same look on his best friend.

"Seriously Ronald," Hermione huffed. "We've only been shopping for three hours and we're nearly done."

An hour later, Harry was beginning to think Ron was right. Seriously his backpack held all of his clothes, what more did he need? As he turned to tell Hermione he had caved in to Ron's incessant whinging, he saw it. They had made their way to Portobello Road and there it was, out the front of a second hand shop at the bottom of a pyramid stack of suitcases. Brown leather, eight inches deep, vintage (though he wouldn't want to guess a year) looking but still in good condition and little flip up locks.

Hermione and Ron had walked on without noticing that Harry had stopped as they were now engrossed in a discussion (argument) over who was an appropriate beau for Ginny. ('Ron she can decided for herself' 'but Hermione what if she chooses wrong,' 'Ron she can't choose wrong it's her choice,' 'But what if it's Malfoy? See that's just wrong. I won't let…' 'You won't let at all Ron, you don't get a say in the matter.').

Harry ignored their voices and moved towards the shop. He carefully lifted the other suitcases and placed them to the side.

"'Ere whot choo doin?"

"I think I'd like to buy this suitcase," Harry informed the blustering shopkeeper, whose attitude did a complete one eight when the person he thought was vandalising his display turned into a customer.

It took five minutes of bargaining for a price to be set, and two minutes for the price to be paid. As Harry was exiting the shop he spotted Ron and Hermione a little way up the street searching through the crowds for him, and felt a little ashamed that he hadn't told them where he was going.

"Ron. Over here!" he yelled, funnily enough his call gained Hermione's attention and she was able to haul (still with a death grip on the back of his shirt) her boyfriend in the right direction.

"Let's see it then," Hermione said as they approached, rightly assuming he had made a purchase. Harry held up the case for inspection.

"Well, that looks, ummm," Ron began.

"Looks what?" Harry challenged.

Ron looked a bit sheepish as if what he was going to say hadn't been very nice.

"Go on," Harry insisted.

"Well to be honest mate it looks like the sort of suitcase my Aunt Muriel might own," he gulped.

Harry looked at the suitcase and then back up at Ron, "Well I happen to think your Aunt Muriel has pretty good taste, I mean just look at her Goblin made tiara, besides it has less frills on it then your dress robes." That was it, Hermione burst out laughing, the boys soon followed.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes Ronald!" They disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat on his bed in Sirius's old room at Grimmauld place. He had spent months after the war just renovating the old place, until it was liveable. The suitcase was open in front of him, he raised his wand.

Crack

"Ah Shite!" Harry looked around, Kreacher had popped into the room.

"Master is leaving?" Kreacher asked.

"Just for a little while, thought I'd go to France to see Fleur's sister Gabrielle, then Romania to visit Charlie, then Bulgaria to see Viktor. After that I'm not really sure but I will be back."

"Kreacher knows, Master will be gone longer than he thinks."

"Will you be alright without me Kreacher? I don't want you to get lonely. Do you think you should spend the time at the school I'm sure McGonagall would love to have you helping out. You were such a great help with the renovations."

It was true, somehow after leading the house elves at the battle of Hogwarts, Kreacher had ended up continuing the role throughout the rebuilding and repairs to the school, before returning to assist his Master's renovations at Grimmauld place.

"Kreacher will help at the school. They are expecting Elflings."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. Though he supposed he should't have been, obviously there had to be someway of getting new house elves, they surely didn't grow on trees. "Well I am sure they will need extra help then. Thanks Kreacher."

Crack

Kreacher disappeared.

"Really does he have to be so loud," Harry muttered to himself. It was one of the things that Harry had learned to appreciate in recent times. Quiet. No nagging Aunt Petunia, no snoring Ron, no-one prattling away, just peace and quiet.

He turned back to his open suitcase and saw:

a big,

dark,

hole.

"Ah shite!"

Not quite sure what to do next and a little too embarrassed to call Hermione for advice ('Hey Hermione, Kreacher popped in just as I was casting and I overpowered that spell…..again!' Yeah that'd go down well). Harry took a leaf out of every adventure movie he'd ever seen (ok so technical that's none, but he had overheard Dudley talking about them), went to his money pouch and withdrew a knut, which he dropped into the depths of the suitcase

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

Was that a plunk? Did he imagine it?

Hmm so it seemed like there might be a bottom down there. He stuck his head into the suitcase, carefully balancing his body outside, and then "Lumos!" The ray of light from his wand showed what might be a surface some distance below him, but as far as he could see there were no sides or ceiling apart from the entrance.

He grabbed hold of Hermione's ancient text and flicked through the pages. Finding a spell, usually used in the construction of dwellings, (seriously how old was this book? Who used the word dwellings?) that he thought might do the trick. So falling back on the old, intention is nine tenths on conjuration theory (unfortunately this meant that his predominant knowledge of a room with walls consisted of either his cupboard, the smallest bedroom at Privet drive and Vernon's shed. He pointed his wand into the space cast the spell.

"Partum muros."

He leant over to peer into the case again and this time there was a small room that looked like the inside of a garden shed. Well that was a good start Harry supposed. There was enough space to store all his clothes and if he could figure out how to get a ladder and a bunk in there he could even have a little room, which might be dead useful. It looked like a trip back to the Alley was in order. Maybe he could wait until he was on his way, surely he would be less famous on the continent.

It did generate another problem though, the suitcase with its little room was all very well, however it would be a tad difficult to explain to muggle customs. Closer investigation showed that the inner walls of the case were made of some sort of stiff cardboard like product, so maybe he could create a kind of false bottom, covering it with a muggle repelling charm or something similar and a locking charm. He could then pop a few clothes on top a voila the muggles would never know the difference.

Harry once again opened the text and after an extended search found…nothing.

Right.

Well maybe there was something he could use in the muggle world. At least he could investigate that without too much difficulty. All it took was a trip to Gringotts, to convert some money, and then back through the Leaky into muggle London. A craft store had provided the necessary hard board (which he lined with felt) and hinges. These combined with some charms and a little transfiguration and he had a suitcase which at the flick of a button could convert from Wizard to Muggle Worthy. Now he just had to fit out the interior of that little room, but that could wait till France.

And it was lucky he waited, Harry accidentally let slip to Gabrielle what he had done and she had insisted on seeing the case. She was not particularly impressed with the inside of the little room and immediately pulled out a book on enchanting to add a window (complete with lace curtains), bench and polished wooden floors. Only then would she descend the ever-extending ladder that they had purchased on their trip to Montmartre. (they had already ventured to Montmartre and made their other purchases) into the room where they discovered a simple wooden door. Opening it revealed only a further empty space that seemed to stretch on indefinitely, so the enchanting book was pulled out again and, much to Harry's joy, an outside space was created complete with a sky to rival that in the Great Hall and grass (that Harry was glad was enchanted so he didn't have to mow it). Feeling that he had really accomplished something Harry departed France for Belgium.

Viktor was at the portkey office when he arrived and Harry would swear he looked exactly the same as he had all those years ago at the Bill and Fleur's wedding. The two had a marvellous time flying on Viktor's home quidditch pitch (Harry decided he had found a use for all that space he had in his suitcase!).

A week later and Harry moved on to visit Luna who was on an expedition in Sweden where they failed to discover the crumple-horned snorkack, however they did discover another 3 types of freshwater plimpies and a very odd looking singing rodent, which seemed to be related to the tap dancing magic mice that Harry had seen in the Magical Menagerie in third year. In addition Luna knew a very useful spell for adding a water source into the outdoor space in the trunk, so now Harry could practice his swimming as well.

Egypt, China, Japan, America and more Harry had been travelling non stop 3 years. Sitting on the bow of the cruise ship he had decided to catch between Australia and New Zealand, he decided that it was time to go home.

Harry stretched feeling completely rested for the first time. More at peace with the world and certainly more confident in himself. About the time he reached Japan his nightmares had finally disappeared, which was a relief. He had learnt so much of the different magics of the world. Journalling it all as per Hermione's instructions in a never ending note book she had given him as a going away present. There were notes on creatures for Luna, on the best places to eat for Ron and the culture and customs of the different magical communities for Hermione.

Journalling had also provided him with something to do with his life. After reading a multitude of Muggle travel guides and Mrs Bradshaw's Handbook, he felt that he could write a reasonable guide for the magical traveller. He had taken notes on every place he had been, as well as exchanging letters (and Postcards) with Hermione and Ron, not to mention the obligatory once a week letter to Mrs Weasley ('and could you include some photos Harry dear, I've never been anywhere but Egypt and Romania'),the muggle postcards for Mr Weasley. The most exciting postcards he could find were sent to little Teddy. Sure he was still only a toddler, but if something happened Harry wanted there to be a record of how much the Metamorphmagus was in his thoughts. So he would have lots of information to start with.

The walls of the little room inside his suitcase were now lined with a myriad of photos from around the world. Trinkets covered just about every available flat surface (most of them ear marked as gifts- mainly for Mrs Weasley and little Teddy). Yes he decided New Zealand would be his last stop. It was time to return home.

3 Months and one last plane trip later and Harry was disembarking at Heathrow airport, with just enough time to pass through customs, head to London and grab something to eat before he needed to head round to Ron and Hermione's new flat. They would finish work at five and Harry would be waiting at their place with dinner when they arrived, well that was the plan.

Strolling down the main street of Hogsmeade Harry wondered why there were no true Wizarding restaurants in Britain. Sure there were pubs and Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, but nowhere he could grab some take-away. The second thing he wondered was why he had never added a kitchen to the little shack in the suitcase! Harry knew how to cook, it was one thing his Aunt had made sure of, so he could have made something himself, but after wasting a couple of hours re-familiarising himself with Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, he was now running short on time.

He wondered how his best friends felt about take-away. Chinese or maybe Indian? Who was he kidding? Ron would eat anything and while Hermione might pull a face she was too polite to say anything. Harry rested his suitcase on the ground for a minute, as he thought about where the nearest Nandos was. He put his hands on the back of his hips and stretched back receiving a satisfying click for his efforts. Really someone should design a better airplane seat, and reached down to grab the handle of his case, never noticing that the latch was now a-jar. A slightly scrabbling noise made him turn around, but he couldn't identify the cause so with a shrug he decided to let it be. He turned on his heel and disappeared with a faint pop.

An hour later he was leaning against the wall, outside his friend's apartment, jigging one leg in impatience, suitcase resting beside him.

Crack

"Still no better at apparating quietly then, mate?" he teased the red-head who had appeared.

"Oi! That's enough out of you. You only just got back, you don't get to take the mickey out of me for at least another day yet?" Ron gave him a one armed hug, being careful not to bump the steaming containers of food. "How was the world?"

Pop

"Really Ronald, haven't you let him in yet? Hurry up," Hermione lunged at Harry ready to hug the stuffing out of him but aborted the move at the sight of the food. "Ooops, hugs inside then, come on in and take a load off."

She bustled Ron out of the way and opened the door.

"Kitchens through there," she indicated to the right. "I'll just go and freshen up. Are you staying the night?" Harry shook his head. "Well just place your luggage in the lounge room then."

Harry deposited his suitcase next to the settee and didn't think anymore about it as he made his way to the kitchen to off load the food. A quick glance around revealed the location of the plates and cutlery and a second later the table was set and dishes were ready to be served.

"So what's this then?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Take-away. I got Tandoori Chicken, Lamb Rogan Josh, Naan, and a mixed vegetable curry."

By the time Harry had finished talking, Ron had already loaded his plate and was eating.

"Nothings change here then?" Harry asked Hermione with a smirk as she emerged from the hall.

"Not much," she agreed. Then she reached over and pinched Ron's side.

He swallowed with a gulp,"What?"

"Was there something you were going to ask Harry?" Hermione prompted as she spooned some vegetables on to her plate and then broke off a piece of the naan.

Ron frowned clearly thinking hard, "Ahh."

Crash.

All three of them jumped up, wands sliding into hands.

"You weren't expecting anyone else?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Right well I'll just go look then."

"Just box that hero reflex for a second Harry. We're all quite capable."

Harry grinned at that.

It was a small flat consisting of a kitchen diner, a small lounge with fireplace, just the two bedrooms and the bathroom, so there wasn't a lot of places that the noise could have come from. The trio quietly made their way to the lounge room. Where nothing appeared amiss, except Harry's suitcase was now lying on its side.

"Huh, I thought I left that standing up," Harry said.

"Must have gotten caught up on the leg of the chair and just fallen over."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "That must be it, well I may as well take out the presents now anyhow." He opened the case and began to descend the ladder.

"Bring your clothes out as well Harry, we can put them on to wash while you're here," Hermione called down. "Ooh and did you pick up any books, I'd love to read them?"

Harry laughed, "I may as well just unpack the whole thing now then!"

With a quick spell he bundled up the presents, dirty washing, books and various other paraphernalia he had collected over the years. The room looked empty without it all. He tucked what he thought would be his final draft of his travel guide, into his backpack (he would ask Hermione to proof read it later) and saw the first draft sitting there on the bench. 'No point taking it up with me,' he thought, 'I'll throw it in the bin when I'm back at Grimmauld'.

With a groan he scaled the ladder. "I really should have thought of a better way of getting in and out of there," he commented to his friends who were watching him with expectant grins. "First we finish dinner before it gets cold, then the washing and then presents," he mock scolded them. Hermione pouted, Ron ran to the dining room.

"I might have bought you a book or two but you can't have them until all your jobs are done," Harry whispered to Hermione to entice her back to dinner. She waved her wand with a grin and set his clothes to washing.

"Alright then."

It didn't take them long to demolish the rest of their meal. Ron sent the dishes on to wash while Harry set his clothes out on the airer in the spare room, with a charm to create a warm breeze they would be dry by the time he was ready to leave. He noticed that a drawer in the desk was open and he pushed it shut.

Crash.

The three again ran towards the noise and this time they all saw the cause.

There in the lounge room, was a black furred creature, with a long tan snout, peering out of the top of Harry's luggage. In its paws it held a…time turner.

"Hermione!" Harry was shocked, "I thought you had returned that to McGonagall!"

"Ah, well," Hermione looked a little embarrassed, "You know how frazzled I was that year, I meant to, honestly, but I forgot. I'm surprised she didn't remember to ask for it back either. I found it when I was cleaning out my trunk and didn't know quite what to do with it."

"Niffler!" Ron said suddenly.

Hermione and Harry turned to look at him.

"Well spotted Ronald."

"Well if he goes into my suitcase at least he's kind of contained," Harry said.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could well be a girl," Hermione said.

"Well, I think you would agree that, generally speaking, boys are more trouble," Harry stated with a grin. Harry had been creeping closer to his suitcase and prepared to make a lunge for the furry little critter.

The creature seemed not to notice the three people in the room, because its attention was taken up with polishing the glass face of the time turner and prodding at the golden circles with a claw. It stuck out its tongue and took a swipe across the device and then stuck it between its teeth.

"What's it doing?" Ron asked.

"Testing the quality of the gold," Hermione replied.

"How's it do that?"

"By biting it, to see how soft it is?" There was a moment where all three stilled as they realised what was about to happen.

Then Harry lunged at the Niffler.

The Niffler sank its teeth into the time turner, spilling the sandy contents all over itself and the suitcase. A second later they both disappeared.

Harry crashed into the couch.

"Ah Shite!"

1912

An awkward looking boy, opened the door to his Grandmother's flat, "Nan!" he called.

Thud.

There in the middle of her lounge room floor was a suitcase.

There was a high pitched whine and the boy looked back at the case he had fallen over.

"Shh, shhh, come here," he reached out to the skittish creature, "Come on." He gently picked up the furry little rodent. "What were you doing in there, hmm."

With the niftier tucked under one arm Newt opened the case….


End file.
